Today, people use digital networks to communicate in many different ways. Speech, text, World Wide Web pages, and streaming live video are just a few examples of items that may be exchanged through a digital network.
The ability to connect to a digital network at a fixed physical location is typically done via a wired connection, such as through cable. Connecting to a digital network in this manner requires an initial registration, after which the computer typically does not require additional registration for subsequent connections. The ability to connect to a digital network while remaining mobile is quite another. Wireless digital networks are popular and becoming more so. People value the convenience and freedom offered by a wireless network.
Computer users are often provided multiple wireless networks at a given location. In contemporary computer systems, prior to making a decision about a wireless network to which to connect, a computer is provided two items of information about the wireless network. The first, the service set identifier (SSID). The SSID is a 32 character unique identifier attached to a header of packets sent over a wireless local-area network (WLAN) that acts as a password when a mobile device tries to connect to the wireless network. The SSID is essentially a network name used to identify a wireless network. This name is often short and cryptic to a potential user.
Second, the computer is provided information about whether or not the network encrypts data. If it encrypts data, the network will require an encryption key (also known as a WEP key), which can be supplied by the user typing it in, or via an 802.1× protocol.
With these two pieces of information, the user is expected to choose between multiple networks at a given location, often without knowing the terms of connecting to the wireless network, or which wireless network provides the best features for the user. Because of the very limited information provided, it is difficult to make an informed decision about which wireless network is desired, even for an advanced user.